Remember Me
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: SUSPENDED INDEFINITELY Could a pharaoh and a slave have more in common than looks? How about a past? non-yaoi Rated for violence, language, rape, ect... Please RR
1. Prologue: Separation

Remember Me  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: Really, I don't own YuGiOh. Don't you believe me?  
  
Note: Hi! I'm on vacation! Yup! This is a prolog to see if anyone likes this story. If people do, I will continue it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yariman, how are you today?" Pharaoh Gaiji asked his wife, hiding his deep loathing and hatred toward her. She was watching their two sons, who looked just like twins, play a game together. There was actually a years difference in them, the eldest, a four year old, was named Yami, and his brother, Makoto, was three. They each had spiked black hair with red on the edges, and golden bangs. The only difference was that Yami's hair had gold running up the spikes too. They each had innocent purple eyes, and both smiled all the time. Yami, though he was really young, seemed to enjoy watching over his brother, and was always with him. They were extremely close.  
  
Yariman wondered how much longer she would be able to stay at the palace without Gaiji finding out about the fact that she was stealing his treasures. 'Not much longer, he'll find out soon.' She thought as she turned to her husband. "I am fine Pharaoh Gaiji. Thank you for your concern O great one." She said as she glared at Sumimasen, Gaiji's advisor. Gaiji had been talking to Sumimasen, and it had been about her. She decided to leave that night, taking his prized possession, his favorite son, Makoto.  
  
~*~  
  
Yariman stole away from the palace, her young son Makoto following behind her, not willingly though. His mouth was covered by a cloth, and his wrists were bound and being rubbed raw by the coarse rope. Yariman had roughly tied him up, and was now pulling him along. They walked like this until they reached Yariman's old home, on the far reaches of the city. She saw a light on and thought, 'Perfect, my brother Makeinu. I'll sell him Makoto and then leave Egypt!' With that thought she yelled, "Makeinu! Get your lazy ass out here! It's me, Yariman! Get out here NOW!!" A large, unpleasant looking man stepped out of the house.  
  
"What the? Yariman? Well, it's been a while. Hey, who's that?" He growled, seeing Makoto.  
  
"He is Makoto, the Pharaoh and mine's son. I'm willing to sell him to you, interested?"  
  
"Hell ya! He'd make a good slave. I'll buy him." With that, Makeinu tossed her a pouch full of coins. She caught it, then kicked Makoto and watched as he fell to the ground. Then she left. She never looked back, toward her son and the fiend she left him with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yes, it's short. Dose anyone like it? I wrote it while I was on the train the other day. That train ride was really boring. Okay people, should I continue? Please review. Now I gotta go and do vacationy things. Later- 


	2. Chapter 1: 11 years later

Remember Me  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Note: Wowie! Me got 17 reviews! Yeah! That's as many as I have for 3 chapters of Disappear! I now have a yami!  
  
Suicune: Hello.  
  
rox: Now, to answer the reviews...  
  
Yugismpuzzle: Wow! I'm so flattered! Thank-you!  
  
Zypher: I know, poor Makoto...  
  
Hari ng Laro: He is like a past Yugi, you are correct!  
  
Sara: Makoto will see Yami again, and yes, this is sad...  
  
A.K.A. Talentless: Hi-ya! Makoto and Moto? I didn't think that...CLAM to you too!  
  
Queen Ali B: You're right, angst for Makoto and Yami, and Gaiji is dead...oh well.  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here.  
  
Dias Sahari: Thanks! To find out you have to read! Yea, I'm smart!  
  
Nayru: Um...yea I read them...  
  
Neo-QueenRini: Not Yugi really, but Yugi's AE equivalent.  
  
Kyra Windwood: Pain, death, and blood are sounding pretty good right now.  
  
tati: Thanks! Makoto's name will remain the same. As for how the brothers meet, well, you should be able to figure it out from this chapter!  
  
AngelsKitten: Glad you love it! Here's more!  
  
Ruby*^_^!: Hello! Yes, school is boring...*sigh* and, NO DUH! OF COURSE I'M GOING 2 WRITE MORE! See ya at school!  
  
life: Interesting in a good way right? Here's more!  
  
Yami's Tenshi: Okay, I FINALLY updated! I know, Ancient Egypt non-yaio fics ARE hard to find...If my teachers didn't have as many test maybe IU could update faster!  
  
rox: That took a while...oh, this is what the names mean...  
  
Makoto=Faith, trust, ect...  
  
Yami=darkness  
  
Yume=dream  
  
Khepri=morning sun  
  
Minkan=Justice  
  
Kuro=Black  
  
Gaiji= Hunter  
  
Yariman=Slut  
  
Makeinu=Pathetic dog  
  
Sumimasen=I'm sorry/Excuse Me  
  
rox: Okay also, Makoto is basically a past Yugi, Kuro a past Marik, Khepri a past Seto, Yume a past Ryou and Minkan a past Mokuba. Now onto chapter 1!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Eleven Years. It had been eleven years scene Makoto had been kidnapped. Yami had almost completely forgotten about him, thinking he was dead. He became a cold, isolated person. Not that he didn't have friends; his two advisers, Khepri and Malik, were his friends, along with Malik's brother Kuro. Khepri had brown hair and icy blue eyes. He had become the young pharaoh's friend quickly, as they had a vast similarity; Khepri's own brother had disappeared yeas ago as well. Malik and Kuro looked almost identical, although Malik was 2 years older, 17, and about three inches taller. Both had golden hair, tanned skin and violet eyes. Speaking of appearances, Yami had grown into a handsome teenager, his hair was the same but his previously happy eyes had turned colder, darker and more dangerous. His smile had been replaced with a smirk or a frown, depending on the situation.  
  
Yami also had some friends who were his servants, Jono and Tena, and his spy, Bakura. Jono had blond hair and honey colored eyes, and Tena had brown hair and blue eyes. Bakura had white hair and brown eyes. He was similar to Yami and Khepri by the fact that he use to have a little brother. His brother had been separated from him nine years ago. He had met yami while stealing a golden ring with a pyramid on it. Yami had liked him, so he pardoned him, appointed him as his official spy and gave him the ring, known as the sennen ring.  
  
Back to Yami. He was now pharaoh, as his father had died three years ago. Yami had very few pleasures, but the few he did have were very cruel. He especially liked breaking slaves' spirits, then killing them. This was the reason all the slaves in Egypt feared coming to the palace, as he would choose a few to torture, rape or kill, sometimes all three.  
  
~*~  
  
Eleven years is a long time to live in slavery, especially if you were a pleasure slave for seven year of three years, as Makoto had been two friends a 10 year old boy named Minkan, was pretty talkative around his two friends and the one who had black unruly hair and dark blue eyes, and the one who suffered the least in their small group. Makoto's other friend, Yume, his age, 14 and had been a slave for 9 years. He had white hair and brown eyes, had a very timid and quiet personality and worked with Minkan in the kitchen, cooking all the food. Yume had been raped several times by Makeinu, but he was still good natured. He and Minkan tried to help Makoto anyway they could, but it was very hard for them to do anything.  
  
Makoto hated his life. Sometimes Makoto would be sold for a day, other times Makeinu would torture him and rape him for some wrongdoing he apparently had done. The only thing that kept Makoto from despair was his friends and brother. Makoto couldn't really remember his brother, just how his brother had cared, protected and played games with him. He missed this brother who he could not even remember, and wondered if he remembered him.  
  
Makoto was rather short but still had his large, innocent eyes. He had a special smile for his friends, which made you want to bask in its warmth. He still had a positive attitude, which was amazing after all he had suffered. There was really only one thing he, Minkan and Yume were afraid of, going to the palace where their heartless ruler lived, the one who found pleasure from their pain. Therefore, when Makeinu made an announcement that evening they were terrified. The announcement was:  
  
"Our next stop is the palace boys. I'm gonna see how many of you I can sell to the pharaoh." Makoto couldn't help but notice Makeinu's eyes were on him and his friends when he said this.  
  
~~**~~  
  
rox: I just noticed something, I bastardies Yami in almost all of my fics...  
  
Seto: You JUST noticed?  
  
rox: Yup!  
  
Yugi: You're slow sometimes...  
  
rox: I know. Well? How was it?  
  
Raven: Want more violence.  
  
Seto: And update SOON this time!  
  
Suicune: Quit bugging her. She can make you die a slow and painful death you know...  
  
Yugi, Raven, Seto: O.O *gulp*  
  
rox: Thanks Suicune! Anyways, if you like humor I have a humor fic, Clam Wars. Please read if you like insanity! Oh, if you want me to e-mail you when I add another chapter say so...Anyways, please review! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 2: Brothers Reunite

Remember Me  
  
By: rox  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own...um...I can do this...TUCSON! But who'd want to own him?  
  
Tucson: HEY!  
  
rox: Oh well, onto reviews...yippee...  
  
Seto: So much enthusiasm...  
  
rox: My mom's making me clean the garage, my compute keeps jacking up... I am in a VERY bad mood Kaiba, don't tempt me...  
  
Seto: Um...Suicune, maybe YOU should respond to reviewers...  
  
rox: -.-  
  
Suicune: Hmm, I think you have a point...  
  
Rutu: My hikari blushed when she read this chapter! You're one of our favorite reviewers! So let's dedicate this chapter to you.  
  
SoulDreamer: Just a few more chapters!  
  
Hari ng Laro: Thank you. We'll try!  
  
Queen Ali B: You're right. Your realistic side is correct. Your romantic side needs to look elsewhere. (Raven: this is to Yami XP HAHA) EMAIL US!  
  
Fallen Angel: Sorry for the wait. Now it's been about 2 months, 3 weeks, 3 days, 9 days, 35 min and 22 sec since you last read this fic. I'm pleased you enjoyed it so much.  
  
SoulDreamer: We will...still...  
  
Thunderjam: I'm pleased you think so. Here's the update.  
  
Angelic Kaprio: Don't worry, here's the update.  
  
Suicune: Feeling better?  
  
rox: Well, bad mood gone! It's my birthday! Yea!  
  
~~Chapter 2: Brothers Reunite~~  
  
Yume and Minkan were trying to help Makoto walk. Last night had been awful for their friend, as Makeinu had been in a foul mood and severely beaten Makoto then raped him brutally. He couldn't walk without great pain, which made all the traveling they had done that day torturous. Makinu told them that they would be in the palace early the next morning. It was quickly getting dark but Makinu was still pressing them onwards. Finally they stopped and Makoto all but collapsed. He was weak from the pain he had endured all day, but Yume and Minkan helped clean his wounds, new and old, and gave him their dinner, if you could call it that. Finally, the three friends fell asleep, scared violet eyes slowly closing from weariness.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the early morning hours when violet eyes snapped open. The spike haired teen slowly stood, stretching a bit, and preparing for what was happing today. He walked over to his friends, already up. They turned and greeted him, asking how he feeling. He replied that he was fine. A slave walked up to him and stated, "My lord Pharaoh, the slave trader, Makinu is here." Yami smirked.  
  
"Good." Then he and his friends walked out to where the slaves were lined up. Khepri's blue eyes widened when he saw a young, black haired boy with dark blue eyes who looked familiar, VERY familiar...  
  
"Minkan?" He asked, and the said slave turned to see the pharaoh's adviser, his older brother, staring at him. He grinned and started to run to him, but was stopped when a guard grabbed his shoulder painfully.  
  
"Where do you think you're going runt?" He sneered then threw him towards the other slaves. Yume ran and caught him, falling to the ground. When Yume looked up he was surprised to see a familiar white-haired boy standing over him. Khepri strode over and took Minkan in his arms, comforting him. He quickly paid for him and carried him to the steps where he could look at his younger brothers injuries.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura was staring at Yume, trying to figure out if he was indeed his long lost brother. He saw the fear in his eyes and barely hear him whisper, "Bakura, is it you?" He nodded quickly and bought him, smiling tenderly at him. Yume was limping so Bakura lifted him and brought him to a chair.  
  
Makoto was very happy for his friends, but felt truly alone for the first time in many years. He froze when he saw the pharaoh get up, seemingly un- caring about the two happy reunions. He glanced at the slaves as he walked past them, but he stopped at Makoto, a cruel smile on his face. Makoto felt as if he had seen him somewhere before...could he be his brother? He asked himself this and looked at the pharaoh. "Brother?" He whispered, but the pharaoh heard him anyways. Turning, the Pharaoh glared at the younger boy and backhanded him harshly, causing him to slam against the wall and almost scream in pain. When Makoto cried out Yami smirked again. "I'll take him." He stated. Jono bowed and grabbed Makoto's arm, forcing him to follow.  
  
Khepri and Bakura noticed that their brothers had gotten very upset over Makoto being chosen, and Minkan was crying. He looked up at Khepri and answered his brother's unspoken question. "M-makoto, he's my friend. He and Yume always protected me. Now he's gonna get hurt more and maybe killed even." There was a silence, for Khepri and Bakura knew that what Minkan said was true. Yami, who had been listening, was shocked.  
  
'Makoto? It couldn't be, could it? No, he's dead!' He shock his head and walked towards his room, where his new toy was.  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
rox: Well? What ya think? I'M DONE!!  
  
Yami: -.- joy...why am I so evil in this?!  
  
rox: *ignoring* I WANT REVIEWS!!!  
  
Raven: Hmm...violence, fear, abuse, rape and death...I like it...  
  
Yugi: Gee...poor Makoto.  
  
rox: Setty-channn.....  
  
Seto: fine. Review. *turns to rox* Happy?  
  
rox: No.  
  
Tucson: These chapters are too short.  
  
rox: When I want your opinion I'll ask for it! -.-'  
  
Kurama & Ryou: Please review! ^_^ Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 3: Who ARE you?

Remember Me  
  
By: rox  
  
No, contrary to popular belief I AM alive. --; I loath school, who's with me? Well, I AM updating this fic right now. ^-^ Go me!  
  
Raven: Now why don't we try doing this more often?  
  
rox: --; shut it. BTW, anyone got any ideas how to change my name so that it doesn't have a number on it? Well, to answer my THREE reviewers...common peoples...I KNOW there's more of you out of there...  
  
To White Blaze 007x: yea, she IS crazy...  
  
To Rutu: You are VERY welcome! ^_^ This chapter is dedicated to you too! ^- ^ Did ya get your account yet? Sorry that it took so long to update!  
  
To Koishii No Tenshi: This chapter is dedicated to you as well! Thanks you SOOOO much for your kind review! ^________^  
  
To Sato and Flurfy: You haven't reviewed yet. SHAME ON YOU!!! --; BAD BAD BAD!!!  
  
I own nothing. Leave me alone.  
  
~Chapter 3: Who ARE you?~  
  
As Yami strode towards his room, and new toy, he smirked darkly. Soon that fool would be begging him for mercy. 'How dare that pathetic slave call me his brother?! I am nowhere NEAR his level! Still, Makoto... could that slave possibly be-no, he's dead.' He stopped thinking as he reached the large doors of his room. He slowly pushed them open and strode in.  
  
~8*8~  
  
Makoto was scared. No, check that, he was terrified. He was pretty sure that the pharaoh was his brother, but knew that the older teen wouldn't listen to him. He was already mad at him, and Makoto shuddered when he recalled the anger in his eyes. It was not the loving look he barley remembered.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
A lot.  
  
What if he was wrong? No, he couldn't think that. He just knew, somehow, that the pharaoh was his brother. He tried to calm himself, knowing that the pharaoh would be coming soon. He could only hope that he would listen to him. He HAD to listen!  
  
Just then, Makoto noticed that the door was opening. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.  
  
~8*8~  
  
Yami smirked when he saw the pathetic slave trembling in fear. He swiftly walked over to the teen, being careful to cause little noise. He then swiftly kicked him, causing Makoto to cry out in pain. Quickly he grabbed Makoto and slammed him into the wall. "That will teach you how to act towards your pharaoh, bitch." Yami sneered. He then kicked Makoto in the ribs repeatedly. He smirked darkly when he heard a crack, and Makoto's pained cry. "Bastard." The pharaoh yelled at the slave. He took out a dagger and cut Makoto's arm. He slashed it, and then threw the dagger across the room and into the wall. He then threw Makoto onto the bed.  
  
When Makoto felt the pharaoh throw him on the bed he shuddered. His eyes slowly opened and he whispered sorrowfully, "Why, brother? Why are you doing this Yami?" Yami stopped, and looked at the slave in surprise. How had he...  
  
~FLASHback~  
  
Chibi Yami was playing with his brother. Chibi Makoto had made a tower out of wooden blocks and was smiling. Chibi Yami suddenly knocked over the tower, causing chibi Makoto's smile to fade. He looked at his older brother. "Why? Why'd you do dat 'ami?" Chibi Yami looked at his sad little brother and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto, I will NEVER hurt you purposely again!"  
  
" 'anks 'ami." Makoto said as he hugged his big brother. "I wve you."  
  
(If anyone thinks of this like a shonen-ai...IT'S NOT!! BTW, Yami is 4 and Makoto is 3)  
  
~End FLASHback~  
  
Yami looked at Makoto, who was bracing himself for an attack. Yami sat down on the bed and looked at him. How could he hurt him?  
  
"Makoto"  
  
"Y-yes my pharaoh?  
  
"What can you tell me about your past?"  
  
"Well, I don't really remember much before I was a slave...I remember having a brother, he'd play with me and protect me. I do remember how I became a slave though."  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"It was really late at night, and I was sleeping. My mom came and woke me up, then covered my mouth with some kind of cloth so I couldn't yell. Then she tied up my wrists, she tied them really tight and it hurt a lot. We walked for a while, my wrists were bleeding from he pulling me so hard, and we finally stopped in front of Makeinu's home. He came out and bought me. Then she left."  
  
"Yariman. If I ever get my hands on her I'll...continue."  
  
"Well...I was a simple slave for 4 years. I worked in the kitchen, cooking, cleaning and such. When I turned 7...Makeinu raped me. It was then I became a pleasure slave. From then on Makeinu would constantly beat me and rape me, or sell me to someone else for a night." Makoto shuddered. Yami stared at him in horror.  
  
"What about your friends?"  
  
"Well, Yume was kidnapped when his brother was gone. He was 5 years old. Minkan has been a slave for 5 years. They would always help me after Makeinu would...and yesterday they even gave up their dinner so I could have more." He looked up at the pharaoh fearfully. "A-are you g-going to h- hurt me?" He asked fearfully.  
  
Yami looked him in the eyes and whispered softly, "Never again Makoto" He hugged his brother gently. "I'm so sorry...I thought you were dead. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Of course pharaoh, I already have."  
  
"Yami...call me Yami little brother. I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much."  
  
Makoto looked Yami in the eye and smiled. "I missed you too. I might not have remembered you really well, but you helped me and I'm glad I finally found you. I love you big brother."  
  
And, for the first time in eleven years, the cold-hearted pharaoh Yugioh, the morning and the evening start, cried.  
  
~~~  
  
Kay peoples...5 more chapters...PLEASE REVIEW!! This is NOT SHONEN-AI! Got it? It's called BROTHERLY LOVE. PLEASE review! ^-^ Thank-you 


End file.
